The Game
by Lou Buggins
Summary: Raven accidentally stumbles upon a new trick she can do with her telepathic powers. This new trick comes with some perks, but it also comes with a few hiccups. The idea for this came from a post made by @bisexual-nightwing on tumblr. It's a one-shot for now, but if time allows, I may make it into a two-shot. This takes place in the Young Justice universe. NSFW Warning! Enjoy!


**The idea for this** **came from a post made by bisexual-nightwing on Tumblr! It's a one-shot for now, but if time allows, I may make it into a two-shot. This takes place in the Young Justice universe, but after season 2, and with Raven being on the team. NSFW Warning! Enjoy!**

* * *

If someone were to ask her how it all began, she never would be able to give a definitive answer. All she knew, was that one day, on complete accident, she had discovered a new power. It had been on a pretty normal day. She was tucked away alone in her bedroom, engrossed in one of her romantic novels, when her mind began to wonder to a certain green shapeshifter that had someone weaseled his way into her heart. Garfield Logan, for as innocent and childish as he was, was anything but those things when it came to the more intimate moments in their relationship. So, while she read the detailed chapters of her book, she could easily envision the way such moments could feel.

 _And the calloused pads of his hands trailed up her legs, while his lips moved down until they found their way to her wet and aching..._

Boy, did she love these books. They were poorly written, with usually nothing beyond straight up sex as the plot, but damn...she could practically feel his lips dotting her baby-like skin and sending goosebumps up her arms. Her violet eyes fluttered shut as she allowed her lustful thoughts to fill her filthy mind. She could see him, as plain as day, hovering over her nude body. His tongue licking her skin like a lollipop until he made his way to her eager womanhood.

A gasp of pleasure escaped her lips as he plunged his tongue inside of her. "Gar..." She moaned, completely lost to the spell of her fantasy.

 _"Raven?"_

Her eyes snapped open and she felt as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped on top of her. She frantically looked around her room, trying desperately to locate the source of the sound of her name.

 _"Raven, was…was that you?"_

She heard the voice again, this time it registered with her exactly who it was. She'd know that confused voice anywhere.

 _"Gar?"_

 _"So, this is you!"_

His surprised voice sounded as if he was standing right beside her, but she knew this was literally all in her head.

 _"Yes, this is me. What's going on? Why is the mental link up?"_ She questioned in her own mind.

 _"I don't know! That's what I was about to ask you!"_ He defended. She could practically hear him waving his hands in the air as he mentally sent his protest.

 _"Well I certainly did not do this on purpose."_ Came her retort.

 _"Well then...maybe it was accident?"_ He offered. Raven pondered this for a moment. Could she have established their mental link subconsciously? How was that even possible? She had always assumed she had to not just be aware of the connection, but want such a thing. If she wanted to sink in mind with another, the person in question needed to be willing; and if someone (namely M'gann) wanted to set up a link, they would need her permission as well. One of her earliest encounters with the Martian had proven this theory.

M'gann had tried to begin a mental link between her and the team, and while it worked instantly for everyone else, Raven's mind instinctively kicked out the intruder. It had taken a great deal of convincing, before she had been comfortable enough to allow her new leader such a privilege. So how on Earth did she use her telepathy on Gar without either of them knowing?

 _"Hey, um, Rae? You still there?"_

Once again, the sound of his disembodied voice broke her thoughts. She shook her head, her face scrunched up in confusion.

 _"Yes Gar, I'm still here. I am not sure how this happened, but give me some time and I should be able to come up with an answer."_

 _"Oh okay."_

Did his voice sound...deflated?

 _"Is there something wrong?"_ She asked with a trace of worry showing through her gravelly voice.

 _"Well I...uh...I was just wondering...if you could possibly...do it...again?"_

His request seemed innocent and, yet she still felt herself stiffen while her heart raced a mile a minute.

 _"Do. What. Again?"_ She asked, each word slowed down as the weight of her fears came crashing down on her.

 _"You know."_

 _"No, I don't know."_

 _"Yeah you do. And I must admit, it was pretty hot."_

 _"Garfield."_ She growled dangerously.

 _"Don't be upset Rae! If you don't feel comfortable with it, then it's fine. It's just, it's not like we haven't seen each other in our birthday suits before."_

 _"You...you saw...what I was thinking?"_

 _"Saw it. Loved it. Never forgetting it."_

Raven could not believe what she was hearing.

 _"Why you -"_ She began scold him when he quickly interjected.

 _"Do it again."_

 _"Do what?!"_

 _"Send me more nudes."_

 _"I...I'm not...I'm not doing that."_ By now, the poor girl was absolutely mortified.

 _"Why not."_ He whined like a child.

 _"Because, it's...it's...inappropriate."_

 _"Raven, we've been having sex for like, 3 months now. How is me seeing you nude inappropriate?"_

 _"But what if...someone else...sees?"_ She whispered, even though they each spoke in each other's minds, and not a soul but themselves could hear.

 _"Seriously Rae?"_ He chuckled at her precious and endearing nature. _"How is anybody going to see what you send me telepathically? It's not like I can just leave it around somewhere, or post it online. You can trust me Raven."_

So that's how it all began. His powers of persuasion won out, and without even questioning why he want her to do this so badly, she began to tumble down the slippery slope at full speed ahead.

And things were going great for a while. She still hadn't the slightest idea how she was able to perform such an act, but she did so, and on a regular basis. She started it by his request only, but then she discovered something else she could now do. Torture him.

She began by sending him an image of her breasts while in the middle of training. It had actually been an accident...again. She was so caught up ogling his sweaty, shirtless chest, that when she began to imagine pressing her body against his, a picture of her own chest snuck its way through to him. She knew this, because as soon as it happened, she saw his ears perk, his cheeks heat up, and the pupils of his emerald eyes narrow. It was a look he gave only before devouring her in every way he knew possible.

And boy did she like that look. But the poor young man could do nothing more than shake his head clear and suppress his most natural and primal instinct, before being forced back into his reality. And so, the game began. She would mentally send him a peak at her body, and he would do everything in his power not to take her in front of all their friends. It was a dangerous game, she knew that, but perhaps it was the thrill that only encouraged her more.

* * *

About a month later, the game was still going strong. Garfield wasn't known for his self-control, but Raven had to give him props for being able to contain his desires for as long as he has been. There were a few occasions where she thought he'd finally snap. She could not wipe the smirk off her face when she sent him a lovely image of her in the shower while he was playing video games with Bart and Jamie.

He was in the middle of a racing game, his clawed hands gripped the model stirring wheel as he frantically twisted the wheel in different directions. The tip of his tongue poked out of his mouth in concentration and his eyes flickered back pictures that played on the television screening front of him. The group of boys would toss out a challenging comment here and there, but for the most part, all three of them were completely engrossed in their game.

Raven had just entered the common room, dressed in a pair of plain black leggings and a baggy grey T-Shirt that she had stolen from her green boyfriend a while ago. She was headed to the kitchen for a glass of water before bed, the book she had been up reading tucked under her arm. Instead of making her presence known, she opted to stay silent as she moved toward the kitchen cabinets where she pulled out a clean glass. As she placed her glass under the water dispenser attached to the outside of the fridge, she checked over her shoulder to see if they would notice the sound of water pouring into her glass. But not a single head turned in her direction, and not even her super-hearing lover so much as twitched an ear.

She did not know why, but this lack of reaction really irked her. She wasn't she what she was expecting, but being ignored, without even so much as a hello, was not what she wanted. So as she took a sip of her drink, she was giving the revengeful and delightful idea. All she had to do was focus on him, and imagine herself slowly gliding her soap-covered hands over her sensitive spots. It was only a heartbeat later, when she saw his back straighten and his ears stand erect. She could feel his mixed emotions of annoyance and lust, waging war on each as they each fought for dominance. But she did not need her empathy to know which emotion triumphed over the other.

His virtual car went full speed into the car beside him, flipping it over on its side while sending his car spinning until another car slammed into it. Smoke rose up from the wreckage as large, red letters spelling "GAME OVER" flashed across the screen.

Bart threw down the controller, his face heating up with anger. "What the hell, Gar!"

"Yeah ese! I was just about to jump to first place!" Jamie shouted as he gestured to the TV.

"I wouldn't go that far..." Bart mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Garfield blinked, then gave his head a vicious shake. "What? Uh...oh, sorry guys. Guess I just got a little...distracted."

Jamie was about to respond, when something about his shape-shifting friend caught his eye. His cheeks instantly burned, and he had to quickly look away.

"I can see that." He deadpanned. Bart looked at him strangely at first, but then quickly caught on to what the older boy was referring to.

"Ugh yuck! Gross man! What the heck were you thinking about?" The speedster shouted with disgust.

Garfield looked at them like they had each grown a second head, but then he became all too aware of a tightness in his pants and it all became clear to him. Without a second thought, his body morphed into a hummingbird and he zoomed out of the room. He never did notice the smirking demoness sipping her glass of water in the kitchen.

Yep, the proof was in the pudding. It's that age old saying though, it's all fun and games until someone get's hurt.

* * *

The team had just returned to Mt. Justice from a mission that was tiring and had them all worn out. As they each trudged to their respective rooms, Raven stopped by her door and grabbed the gloved hand of her boyfriend, forcing him to stop with her. She waited until the others had turned down the hall and were out of sight, before she whispered in his pointed ear.

"Come with me."

Garfield shivered at her low and suggestive voice. His hands clenching uncomfortably as his claws started poking into the fabric of his gloves. He had to look away from her, or else he would have be truly lost in her spell.

"But I have to take a shower." He said, although it was more of a whine.

"Exactly." She said as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek in a gentle, but lingering kiss.

"I don't know, Rae. I'm pretty beat. I may not even make it to the shower."

As he spoke, she combed her pale hands through his forest locks, twirling a particular longer stand around her finger. She pressed her body against his, making him wrap his arms around her waist to support them both. She smirked at him, knowing full well of the effect she had on him.

"Sounds like you just need to catch your second wind." She murmured before she closed her eyes and willed an image of their naked bodies, soaked from the water of the shower, pressed up against the white tile wall. Since she was so close to him, she could feel his need poke just below her stomach and his arousal wrapping around her like a blanket.

"That helps." He growled as he picked her up, her legs swinging around his hips, and the two of the walking through her bedroom door, that had slid open for them.

Garfield was headed to her private bath that was connected to her room, when he came to an abrupt stop at the sound of a familiar voice.

" _What the hell was that?"_ The voice shouted in their minds. The two lovers shared a look of horror as realization washed over them like a tsunami.

" _S-Static?"_ Garfield questioned in his head.

" _BB? What the hell man! Was that you thinking of doing the nasty with Raven?"_ The large African American accused with disgust.

" _Yeah ese, that was not something I wanted to see."_ The voice of Jamie interjected,

" _I don't know guys, that was pretty hot."_ Bart jumped in. A chorus of gagging sounds following him.

" _Are all speedster's perverts?"_ Artemis questioned with annoyance.

" _What the hell is happening!"_ Garfield mentally shouted in bewilderment.

" _It appears M'gann forgot to turn off our mental link after the mission."_ He heard the steady, but firm voice of Conner Kent replied back.

" _And Garfield Mark Logan, you and I are going to have a conversation about this in the morning."_

" _M-M'gann?"_

" _And bring Raven too."_

After that, the line went dead, leaving behind two very humiliated teens; and just like that, the game was over. and no one had won.


End file.
